The subject matter disclosed herein relates to flame-holding in gas turbine combustors, and more particularly to an automatic fuel nozzle flame-holding quench system and method.
Due to infrequent release in energy or an anomalous control action causing a flashback, it is possible for a flame to be sustained inside a gas turbine combustor fuel nozzle. Once initiated inside the nozzle, the flame can hold in an unintended location and cause damage and liberation of the fuel nozzle potentially resulting in significant damage to the gas turbine.